


Кто ты без него?

by KarinaNormans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaNormans/pseuds/KarinaNormans
Summary: — Парень в бронированном костюме, а снять — кто ты без него?— Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, — произнес Старк, будто уже прорабатывал эту фразу и не раз. И правда, кто будет спорить. Он ведь столько раз доказывал, кто он на самом деле.
Kudos: 1





	Кто ты без него?

— Парень в бронированном костюме, а снять — кто ты без него?  
— Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, — отчеканил я уже проработанную фразу.

У меня не раз за всю мою жизнь спрашивали, кто я и зачем вообще существую. Именно поэтому я часто повторял сам себе эту фразу. А на самом деле я никогда не задумывался, правда ли это? Может, сейчас самое время подумать. Вспомнить все, что я пережил, что создал и как жил.  
Большую часть своей жизни я создавал оружие для уничтожения врагов. Дело моего отца. Оно приносило огромную прибыль. Именно поэтому я и считал себя миллиардером. Я мог спокойно разбрасываться деньгами, чем и занимался, вообще-то, но тогда я тратил не на то. Да, я тратил все на свою компанию. И при этом я считал себя кем-то вроде героя, ведь я помогаю нашим воинам победить в войне. Жаль, но мое оружие, оружие Stark Industries убивало всех… Не только врагов, но и союзников. Страшно даже думать, сколько семей остались без кормильцев и любимых членов семьи из-за меня. А как только я понял, какую ошибку совершил — было уже поздно.  
До сих пор помню тот день, когда я попал в плен и провел там несколько месяцев. Я мог умереть тогда. При чем от чего? От своего же оружия и осколков, попавших мне в грудь. Мне повезло, меня спас Инсен, достав большие осколки. Но маленькие осколки было достать невозможно. Если бы они попали в мое сердце — я бы погиб на месте. Мой спаситель вставил в мою грудь электромагнит. Пусть магнит и был слабый, но именно он спас мне жизнь. Эх, а этот парень — тот, кто находился тогда рядом — именно Инсен спасал меня от сумасшествия. За эти пару месяцев, проведенные в тесном помещении рядом с новым другом, я начал понимать, насколько был глуп, продолжая дело моего отца. Меня переполняли чувства: гнев, сожаление. А сколько самобичевания я пережил… Даже и не вспомнить.  
Нам пообещали свободу, в обмен на ракету «Иерихон», которую я когда-то создал. Можно сказать, что нам обещали свободу, если я убью еще тысячи своих союзников. Хотя я знал, что нас не отпустят. Мы знали. Именно поэтому мы вдвоем начали создавать броню, с помощью которой можем выбраться. Боже, из маленьких деталей, до сих пор не знаю как, но я создал маленький прототип реактора, что находился в городе, где я жил и работал. Он заменил тот электромагнит, что спасал меня. Он же стал зарядом, для брони.  
Однако, то спокойствие в котором мы создавали броню никогда бы не продлилось долго. Конечно, нас заметили. Еще бы пару минут и мы бы оба выбрались… Инсен пожертвовал собой, чтобы выбрался я. Мне было так жаль. Я хотел чтобы он вернулся к семье. Только тогда я узнал, что он к ним вернулся… Они умерли, а он отправился за ними. Я перестал понимать что творю, поэтому уничтожил все их оружие, которое только мог. Я еле спасся. Было бы глупо, если бы я взорвался вместе с этим оружием. Тогда жизнь Инсена была бы потрачена зря.  
Я смог спастись. Я добрался до дома. Я… Я использовал свои знания на полную мощность, чтобы просто спастись. Чтобы выжить и вернуться домой! Я был прав… Я гений, черт возьми! Вот только понял это такой ценой… Ценой в сотни, тысячи, может даже миллионы жизней.  
Прошло не так уж и мало времени, когда я почти уничтожил свою же компанию. Я потратил миллионы долларов, чтобы возродить ее. Я потратил еще больше, чтобы спасать мир. Я тратил деньги куда попало, но теперь старался делать это во благо. Именно поэтому, большая часть денег была вложена в Мстителей. Однако, часть я тратил и на благотворительность. До сих пор не знаю, чего я добивался этим. Хотел вымолить грехи? Хотел спасти жизни, взамен тех, что были убиты на войне? Я и сам не знаю. Просто пытался помочь. Я мог это сделать — я это делал. Да и чего меня спрашивать. Я ведь просто Тони Старк… Просто парень, который погубил множество жизней.  
Я тратил кучу денег на азартные игры. Я влюблял в себя девушек. Может мое очарование помогло мне найти Пеппер? Она… Она волшебная. Она спасала мне жизнь, хотя боялась всего того, что видела и слышала кругом. Она могла пожертвовать собой, но никогда не разрешала мне делать это. Иногда она вела себя как мамочка. Но она стала отличной женой. И тем более матерью.  
Морган. Моя маленькая Морган Старк. Интересно, а она хочет продолжить мое дело? Она так похожа на меня. Морган обожала копаться в железе. Она тратила свое свободное время не на игры в куклы, а на разбор со мной моих костюмов или иных устройств. Я обожал ее. Люблю ее. Даже больше трех тысяч раз. Тем более больше ста тысяч.  
Я готов был пойти на все ради своей семьи. Именно они двигали меня вперед. Именно они заставляли меня сражаться. Я был не готов потерять их. Я сделал все, для того чтобы остановить Таноса! Я забрал камни в перчатку своего костюма. Да. Я — железный человек. Я — Тони Старк! Никакая «неотвратимость» не будет стоять между мной и моей семьей! Я помню тот щелчок. Резкая боль в руке. Я чувствовал, как моя кожа сгорает заживо. Я… Я помню плачущее лицо Питера. Он был мне как сын. Хорошо, что я увидел его тогда. Значит, он выжил. Он смог выжить. А Пеппер… Несмотря на то, как она мучалась, она даже слезу при мне не пустила… Она… Все они… Они лучшие.

***

Старк тяжело вздохнул и вытер слезу, что только что скатилась по его смуглой коже. Трудно осознать свою же смерть. Он посмотрел в небо. Голубое, такое яркое. Прямо перед ним был весь простор, который только можно было получить. Море, солнце, пляж. Как же хорошо. Как светло. Вот только на сердце будто скребутся кошки. Тони наклонил голову и посмотрел на свою подругу. Она убрала с плеча рыжую косу и слегка улыбнулась.

— Тони… Мы ведь победили. Ты победил.  
— Нет. Если бы не все вы, то я бы не смог ничего. А если бы ты не пожертвовала собой — мы тем более не справились бы. Мир спасли именно мы. Осталось только, чтобы все остальные не испортили все.  
— Да, — Черная Вдова прижала к себе колени, думая о чем-то своем.  
— Наташа, о чем задумалась?  
— О доме… А ты? Ты о чем думаешь?  
— О чизбургере. Как думаешь, здесь есть Бургер Кинг?  
— Старк, ты ужасен!

Романофф встала и, смеясь, отошла от пляжа, где они только что сидели. Старк решил не отставать и встал. Сделав пару шагов за ней, он вдруг остановился и прошептал:

— Морган, Пеппер, я люблю вас. Целую три тысячи раз…


End file.
